Some conventional vehicles are equipped with an internal combustion engine having a battery-powered electric start system. In order to facilitate starting of the engine in cold weather conditions, the battery typically comprises a lead-acid type battery which is capable of providing the significant instantaneous power (typically identified in terms of “cold-cranking amps”) required to start the engine in cold weather conditions. However, the battery is typically relatively large and heavy, and its presence upon a vehicle can accordingly present engineering challenges, design inefficiencies, and adverse effects upon the vehicle.